Modular office furniture systems are frequently used in office buildings. These modular furniture systems provide the user with the ability to configure the office furniture in a number of potential configurations, thereby allowing each user some level of customization to adapt the furniture to the user's needs. For example, one user may configure a system to include workstations with short walls between each workstation, while another user may provide more privacy between the workstations by using brackets to attach privacy panels to the tops of the short wall panels and extend the height of the short wall panels separating the workstations. As another example, some users may set up workstations with access areas (similar to service windows where personnel can approach the workstation to conduct business) defined by a shelf held atop a short wall panel by a bracket.